Fuel tanks store a quantity of fuel. When in motion, the fuel stored within the fuel tank may move or slosh within the fuel tank. Vehicular fuel tanks often include one or more baffles disposed within the fuel tank. The baffles are operable to break-up a slosh wave of the fuel moving within the fuel tank to reduce noise generated by the slosh wave contacting the various walls of the fuel tank.